Ben's minecraft adventure
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: What happens when Herobrine get's out of his prison to seek revenge. What happens to Ben will he fail his mission or succeed. and will his new friends help him on this adventure find out. rated M for swearing, blood and gore
1. something evil comes this way

**Ben's Minecraft Adventure**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The day started out like any other normal day for Ben. Fighting aliens, solving mysteries (No wait wrong story). But this was unlike any other day Ben had his enemies were acting more violent and destructive today, but no one knew why.

But in another universe we find ourselves looking to the left, and we see a large circular object (looks like a circular safe door) and it seems to be holding someone or something inside it. But it doesn't look like it will hold becuase all over it there are cracks appearing.

The door breaks in half and we see a man with a light blue shirt, purple trousers, gray shoes, at first glance he seems normal but we look closer at his face to discover he has glowing white eyes, the man yells out. " **FREE AT LAST!** "

Up in the sky we find a man with a brown shirt, gray trousers, and black shoes, his name is Notch the god/ creator of minecraftia or commonly known game minecraft. His eyes shoot open with a scared look on his face, he knows about his brothers escape.

"I need to warn the princesses and Prince at once!" He told his guards.

In the world of minecraftia there are 20 **princesses cupa the princess of the Green Creepers, Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Andr the Princess of Endermen, Silk & Widow the Princesses of Spiders and Cave Spiders, Rot the Prince of Zombies, Frosty the Princess of Snow Golems, Skelly the Princess of Skeletons, Hilda the Princess of Wither Skeletons, Eleanor the Princess of Ghasts, Gel the Princess of Green Slimes, Terra the Princess of Magma Cubes, Blazette the princess of Blazes, Mena the Princess of Zombie Pigmen, Cupas sister's: Juliet the Princess of Rocket Creepers, Sophia the Princess of Support Creepers, Rachel the Princess of TNT creepers, Brianna the Princess of Brian Slimes, Rei the Princess of Treasure Slimes, Heroinebrine **( **daughter of Herobrine.** ) **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight.**

... 5 hours later ...

* **Bang** * a big elephant type alien shoots through a wall followed by a big red muscular alien with four arms.

"I will get you for that Tennyson!" the elephant shouted.

"Not likely trombipulor." Fourarms said with a grin.

"Come 'ere Tennyson!" The elephant now known as trombipulor got up and threw a punch at Ben, who got it right in the face and was thrown at the building behind him.

But before he hit the wall a beeping sound was heard followed by a flash of green. The Omnitrix had timed out on him again, but as he hit the wall he slid down and hit the pavement. trombipulor got ready for the finishing punch but a portal opened up underneath Ben and he fell in it.

... **Land of Minecraftia** ...

Ben landed with a crash followed by a loud bang. Ben sat up startled by a figure standing in front of him.

"Hello Ben." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the figure.

"I am Notch." he said.

"Why am i here? where ever here is." Ben asked him

"You are in the Land of Minecraftia. As to why you are here, is a simple question to answer. I need your help Ben Tennyson Will you help me?" Notch asked/answered.

 **What will happen to Ben now? stay tuned to find out. This is the Minecraft King signing off.**


	2. introductions

**Ben's Minecraft Adventure**

Chapter 2: Introductions

 **Previously** **on Ben's Minecraft Adventure (BMA for short)**

Ben landed with a crash followed by a loud bang. Ben sat up startled by a figure standing in front of him.

"Hello Ben." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the figure.

"I am Notch." he said.

"Why am i here? where ever here is." Ben asked him

"You are in the Land of Minecraftia. As to why you are here, is a simple question to answer. I need your help Ben Tennyson Will you help me?" Notch asked/answered.

 **Now on BMA:**

"Why am i here? where ever here is." Ben asked him

"You are in the Land of Minecraftia. As to why you are here, is a simple question to answer. I need your help Ben Tennyson Will you help me?" Notch asked/answered.

"I will help you." Ben said happily.

"Thank you Ben, now i'll send you to the outskirts of a town/village called blockville." (sound familiar to the mlp fans?) Notch said.

"Okay, sure let's do this." Ben said excitedly, and with a flash of light Ben was gone.

...Outskirts of Blockville...

" I told you already why we are here!" a purple unicorn said.

"Twilight one thing, you never even told me!" a cyan pegasus pony told/yelled to her.

"I'll say it once and once only Rainbow dash. we. are. here. to. collect. wood." the pony now know as Twilight told the Rainbow colored pony.

"Let's just get there please!" a pink pony said.

"Aw my hoof/hand is covered in mud!" shrieked a white unicorn.

"err Rarity, you can just wash it off when we get back." a orange pony told the now know pony called Rarity.

" Are you serious Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's serious Rarity." a yellow pegasus pony said.

"I know that Fluttershy." Rarity said.

Further conversation was stopped by a bright light falling down towards the forest followed by a very loud **Boom** that came from the edge of the evergreen forest.


End file.
